School of Enchantments
by Trina Casey
Summary: A shocking discovery lands Trina, Amy and Lila with James Potter and Lily Evans at Hogwarts School. With James, Lily and Sirius as allies, they embark on a new world of spells and potions that will aid them to into adulthood. Second Story
1. Potter Plantation

**-Chapter One-**

**-Potter Plantation-**

------------------------------------------------------------

**-Halliwell Manor-**

Deathly silence filled the room, the only sound was from the grandfather clock chiming the hour. Five. They would be eating soon, as soon as the girls could speak or got over the shock, whichever came first.

"We want you to be safe, that's all!" Trina turned to stair disgustedly at her parents, Cole and Phoebe.

"You'll love it at Hogwarts! You wont have to hide your abilities any more, you'll be able to be yourself's! And if your guys get into the same house you'll be able to share a dorm, it'll be fun!" Piper implored.

"If?" Amy asked coldly, both Leo and Piper winced.

"Well your sorted by a magical hat into your house, or so we've been told."

"How is this going to help our education? We don't need to be taught how to do magic. How's this going to help us out in the '_real _' world?" Lila said this last bit sneeringly.

"You guys are well advanced at your school and you well know it! But that's not the point, you will continue with your regular education till you get your grade twelve. You'll be doing it by summer school correspondence." Cole informed them.

"WHAT?!" Amy and Lila shrieked.

"Chris..." Trina spoke for the first time interrupting Cole. "So, James is going too?" Phoebe hesitated a moment before slowly answering,

"Yeess. But-" Trina stood up and grabbed the blue pouch James had given her full of floo powder, and walked into the fireplace.

"I'll be at the Potter's. Send my things, I'm not coming back." She opined the pouch and took out a hand full, shutting it again, she glared at Cole and Phoebe.

"I'll be expecting money for school. THE POTTERS!" With that last word she through down the powder, was engulfed in blue flames and gone.

**-Potter Plantation-**

Marie Isabel Potter was in the kitchen when she heard the fire start up. Frowning she stoped stirring the pudding and picked up her wand, she paused only a moment before tapping the counter once and waving to include the whole kitchen, muttering,

"Sigayendo!" Hearing the sound of flames get louder, Marie headed to the living room. Walking into the room she stopped dead. _Blue flames?_ She whipped her wand in front of her, wishing Chris was with there. A moment later the silhouette of a girl came into view, then stepped from the fire. Marie's mouth fell open and she smiled.

"Trina, Honey! Wha...?" Trina sank to the floor sobbing.

"W-w-why d-d-didn't you t-t-tell me?!" Marie rushed over and dropped to the floor beside Trina, pulling her into her arms and started gently rocking.

"Damn you all to hell Phoebe! Can't you do anything right?!" Marie cursed violently, the she sighed.

"I told your parents to tell you earlier, Hon. When your parents started expressing concern for your safety, I mentioned Hogwarts,"

"You told them about this school?!"

"James and Sirius were going and I thought it would be fun for all you guys to go to school together for once." Marie smiled grimly. "I thought you'd have a choice and when you'd decided to go, I figured you would come and spend the last month of the summer with us, along they boys of course, and pelt us with questions. Chris and I could help you get school supplies and introduce you to Diagon Alley. I'm so, so sorry baby!" Tears were still flowing freely down Trina's face but she was quiet and let Marie rock her while on the floor. Finally Trina spoke,

"Why are they suddenly so worried?" Marie stopped rocking and gently framed Trina's face in her hands.

"The powers of evil are fast rising on both sides, your parents have been worried for some time now, but you have to be a certain age to go to Hogwarts." Trina nodded and explained what happened.

"A few days ago I found some adoption papers, with my name on them. Seeing my name I read them of course and couldn't make heads or tails out of them but I got the drift. I also found a birth certificate. I went and asked about it and was told that I'd been adopted because Mom and Dad couldn't have kids together without their being major problems. The baby would have been too powerful they said, whatever that means. Then a few days later they told me I was going to boardings school!" New tears filled Trina's eyes and slid down her cheeks. Marie sighed and hugged her tighter. _ What a mess!_

"So they told you did they?" Trina nodded and lifted her head from Marie's shoulder to look at her.

"Can I stay, Mom? I really don't want to go home. I-" A door slammed.

"Hey Mom! Where are you?" Marie rolled her eyes and hollered back.

"In the living room, James."

"I didn't even know they weren't in the house. Where were they?" Trina asked.

"Out back somewhere I suppose." Chris walked in first with a huge grin on his face.

"You wont bele...Hey Trina! Staying?" His grin faded as he looked at his wife and the girl on the floor. Trina looked to Marie and she smiled.

"Of course you can, Honey. Your always welcome to stay here." James bounded in just in time to hear the end of what his mother had said.

"You should know that by NOW, Trina!" James remarked momentarily oblivious to the tension. He grinned at her, finally taking notice of Trina and his mother on the floor. His grin slowly faded into a frown.

"What's wrong?"

"My thoughts exactly, Son. Marie?" Chris asked Marie silently nodded, as the phone rang.

"That'll be Phoebe. I have to go answer this, Hon. Here curl up with James on the couch and tell him, while I get Chris to finish cooking." The phone ring again, and again, and again, and again. Trina took the blanket from Marie just as she snarled in frustration.

"AAARRRGGG!!! ALL RIGHT! I'M COMING!" Trina gave a watery laughed as she grabbed a pillow and headed to the couch. James flopped down on the couch and Trina through a pillow in his lap. Taking the blanket she curled up next to James, with her head in his lap. James grumbled,

"Not only do I get no blanket, but I get used for a pillow. Wanna tell me what happened?"

"I over reacted, that's all."

"Oh yeah? Over what?" Trina sighed.

"How much detail do you want?"

--------------------------------------------------

"Hello?" Marie answered the phone.

"Did she make it?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes. She made it." Silence.

"Yoooouuuu, seeeem a little mad. Everything ok? She causing a problem?"

"So you told her." A groan could be heard from the other end of the phone. "Don't you DARE!"

"Marie..."

"NO! She asked you out point blank about those documents and you never said a damn word! You told her a line of bull shit and half truths! She has no clue as to what the reality is! She asked, the least you could have done was tell her! And then, after you fed her that, that _crap_ you tell her she going off to a boarding school and has no choice in the matter!"

"Are you finished?" Phoebe asked coldly. Marie huffed and was silent. "What do you think she would have done if we'd told her the truth? What we did wasn't _legal_ Marie! She's too young to know, we'll tell her when she's able to understand why we did it. She's our daughter, Marie, and this is our decision."

"I don't agree with you, Phoebe. This is going to blow up in your face and your going to be sorry. Send her things, she doesn't want to come back. Chris and I will get her settled at school."

"They're on the way now."

"Ok what about Lila and Amy?"

"I don't know, hold on." Marie heard a shuffle and Phoebe repeating the question to Piper, who asked for the phone.

"You don't mind?"

"Nope! I was kinda expecting them."

"Thank you, but they've decided to stay home this time around." Marie smiled.

"Ok, well I'll-"

"Hold on Phoebe wants to talk to you again. Here she is. Bye!"

"Bye, Piper. Yeah?"

"Is Sirius going to be there?" Puzzled by the question Marie hesitated.

"Yes. Why?"

"He's bad news and so is his family. He's a bad influence on Trina, I don't want her alone with him." Marie couldn't believe her ears was this really her friend from collage? _What has he done to you, Phoebe? Why didn't you listen when I said Cole would end up being a mistake?_

"Hello? Marie?"

"Yeah! Yeah, I'm still here. I..um.. Don't know what to say Sirius is like my son and I resent what you just said, so I'm not going to say anything, just that Trina will be safe, you know that. Goodbye Phoebe." With that she hung up the phone, feeling sick. She looked at Chris who was watching her curiously. She launched into an ranting explanation about the phone call and Sirius, when she was done Chris sighed. He didn't like seeing his wife this way, stressed and unhappy. He didn't know what to say and said so,

"Sweetheart, I don't know what to say. We love having the kids over and I think that if we want to continue to have them over we're just going to have to deal with it. "

"I know. I just...Oh it doesn't matter, I've lost my temper too much today. Let's eat."

-----------------------------------------------

Sirius arrived the next morning to find James and Trina curled up together on the couch fast asleep. Sirius howled with laughter for the rest of the summer holidays whenever he thought of it, and all hell broke loose between Sirius and Trina, when in the confusion he grabbed her butt and she socked him one.

The days flew past. Spent mostly on the Quidditch patch out back, with Trina, James, Sirius, Chris playing in the air, while Marie keep score and commentary on the ground, cheering madly for every score and summing drinks when it looked like someone was going to fall off their broom. All too soon the Hogwarts letter's came and Marie and Chris were planning a trip to Diagon Alley.

"SIRIUS! GET DOWN HERE!" Marie thundered shaking her head, turning to James asked, "What's he doing up there?" James shrugged.

"How should I know?"

"GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW, SIRIUS BLACK! YOUR TAKING LONGER THAN TRINA AND THAT'S SAYING SOMETHING! MOVE!!!!!" Marie bellowed again, wondering what could possibly be taking so long to do. Ten minuets later Sirius made his appearance and they left for Diagon Alley. Chris drove to London and found the nearest parking lot to The Leaky Cauldron. Marie opined the door an herded all the kids inside. Trina looked around and turned to ask Sirius, who was closest, why they were there when an old man came up and grabbed her arm and began tugging.

"Come 'nd buy some Smucker's beauty potion." He smiled with broken yellow teeth and bad breath.

"No, thank-you."

"It'll keep ya young!"

"No." She tried to pull her arm free but the old man's grip tightened and he started dragging her. She looked back to see where everyone was, to her horror she couldn't see anyone accept the bartender. She started to panic. The bartender, Tom, had seen the young lady come in with the large group and watched as she was grabbed by crazy old Dungbottles. Young Sirius Black passed looking up and grinned, Tom pointed to the young girl and Sirius turned and saw Trina struggling against old Dungbottles.

"Shit!" He headed for her, picking up his pace as he saw her start to fight. Trina was on the verge of hysterics. The old man had a grip like a vice despite his age and was dragging her toward a door. _Oh my God! I'm in a bar being dragged by an old my half my size toward a dark room! And I can do nothing!_ Trying to push his hands away was a mistake. The old man seized the opportunity and grabbed her free hand and pull harder. Ripping one hand away she flung it wide in an attempt to jerk herself free, feeling it be garbed from behind, she lost it.

"NO!" She screamed wrenching her hand free, she flung it forward as if to ward off something. What happened next blew everyone in the bar away. When her hand hit level with the other a blinding blue light shot out, throwing both Sirius, Trina and the old man in opposite directions. Trina slammed into Sirius sending them flying back toward and into the bar. The old man had hit the wall with such force it killed him. Eyes wild Trina griped the arms around her waist, shaking like a leaf. Sirius pried himself away to check on old Dungbottles, but Tom beat him too it. Tom checked for a pulse, finding none, slowly turned toward Trina and Sirius.

"He's dead." A shocked gasp ran through the bar. _Crack_ Instantly three men apparated into the room, all looking official and mad. _Crack_ A young witch in dark red robes appeared looking mildly stern. Sirius breathed a sigh of relief, and the witch turned to glance at Sirius.

"Sirius! What are you doing in the middle of this?" She glanced around again as if looking for someone, when another old man stood up she smiled.

"They said you'd be here, care to tell me what happened?" The man smiled and with a sweep of his had indicated Trina still curled in a corner.

"Perhaps we should calm the young lady, Vanessa." She looked back at Sirius and for the first time noticed Trina, white as a sheet and still shaking.

"Oh my! Tom if you would please?" Vanessa asked walking over to Trina and kneeling down to place a hand on her shoulder, when she flinched and drew back, she looked to Sirius.

"What do you know of her background, Sirius?"

"Not much, why?"

"A girl doesn't flinch like that at some one's touch, without having prior inhibitions."

"Albus, see if you can't find out what the problem is, wont you?" Albus Dumbledore shook his head.

"She's too frightened. And even if I could, I wouldn't." Vanessa nodded. Voices floated in from the back of a woman berating her son.

"Why didn't you pay closer attention to where they were, James?"

"Why do I have watch them? I'm not their babysitter! Shit!"

"JAMES NICHOLAS POTTER!"

"What?" Came the irritable reply.

"I'll deal with you later, young man! Right now we have to find Trina. If she's with Sirius she can't be far, but what trouble they've gotten into is another thing all together! Stop sulking, James! It's not like it's a major achievement to take off and scare the heck out of us!" James mumbled something that drew an exasperated sigh from his mother and a chuckle from his father.

"I'm sure this wont be the last prank they ever do, James. You'll be in on the next one, I'm sure." Vanessa watched as Marie turned to glare at Chris, who smiled warmly.

"I can assure you James, it wasn't a prank I left to do!" Sirius said and Marie turned toward the voice then looked around.

"What happened?" She breathed.

"As I was passing Tom and he pointed out that Trina was fighting with Dungbottles so I went to help. When I grabbed her free hand to pull her away she just went mad. Panicked I reckon, anyway after she ripped her hand away, she swung it forward and it was like she used magic to blast him away. The force blew both of them backwards and I had the misfortune to be behind her, so I ended up being blasted into the bar." Dumbledore nodded sagely and Vanessa sighed. Marie was silent, starting at Trina, who's eye's were still wild but were losing some of their glazed quality. Marie bent down to gather Trina in her arms but she shrank from Marie curing even tighter into ball with her knees tucked up to her chest. Tears filled Marie's eyes.

"I cruse you Cole Turner! May you die horribly!" She whispered. Turning to Chris she asked,

"How are we going to get her out of here, if she wont let us touch her?" Chris turned to James.

"Son why don't you try?" James looked at his Father like he'd lost his mind and shook his head.

"Trina? Sis?" James cautiously reached for her hand. Trina turned to look at him blinking, slowly he reached out and took her hand. She looked from her hand to James's face and blinked again.

"Where? Sirius?" She questioned. A murmur ram through the pub.

"Right here." Sirius came and sat down next to Trina and to his and everyone's immense surprise she uncurled herself to crawl into his arms. Shocked out of his wits, Sirius watched her for a moment before putting his arms around her and looking up at James with pure horror. James cracked up laughing.

"Don't worry, Mate, she's harmless. Well I guess your officially part of the family now, Mate! Congrats! She couldn't have picked better!" James said slapping Sirius on the back.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"SIRIUS NATHANIEL BLACK!!!"

"Sorry Mrs. P." Sirius apologized and James grinned.

"I'll explain later, lets get her up and outa here." Together they gently pulled Trina to her feet, she blinked, turned to Sirius and shocked everyone by speaking calmly and clearly.

"What happened?"

"Why are you asking me? Why not James?"

"You seemed like the most logical person to ask, now what happened?" Sirius gave her an incredulous look and shaking his head he pointed and said,

"You killed Dungbottles." Trina turned to see the old man lying on the floor a look of disgust crossed her face she demanded,

"How long ago?"

"WHAT?!" Sirius 's voice dripped with disbelief.

"How. Long. Ago.?" Dumbledore answered quietly.

"Perhaps a minuet or two ago, why do you ask?" Trina looked at Dumbledore frowning a little.

"Because I might be able to bringing him back. I know you from somewhere." Dumbledore smiled.

"Possibly, possibly. As to bring him back, I do not think that would be wise. The dead are better left that way, accident though it was, bringing him back would do no good." A hushed muttering passed through the pub yet again and Dumbledore raised bushy eyebrows.

"Perhaps we should discuss this another time, my office September second?" Vanessa who had silently watched nodded.

"I think that would be wise, too. Sirius you'll keep your Uncle and I informed?"

"Informed on what?"

"You'll write." It wasn't a request.

"Sure." Then he grinned. "I'll be sure to tell you everything." Vanessa groaned.

"Well I asked for it! Are you taking this young Lady home?" Vanessa asked Marie, but once again it was Dumbledore who answered.

"I believe Ms. Turner still has to get her school supplies for Hogwarts and set up her own Gringotts account?" Trina nodded. "I myself need to replenish my cupboard and find some interesting specimens, it would be my great honour if Ms. Turner would consult to accompany me on my shopping trip and perhaps I can be of some assistance for her shopping as well." Dumbledore looked through his half moon glasses with twinkling eyes. Trina grinned.

"I would love too!" A huge grin split her face. While James and Sirius gaped.

" Wonderful! Maybe Mr. Black and Mr. Potter would like to accompany us as well?" James and Sirius didn't need to be asked twice, scrambling to get around chairs and tables the bellowed,

"WAITE FOR US!! WE'RE COMING!!"

-----------------------------------

Marie watched as James and Sirius tripped over each other, and every thing else, to get to the side of the headmaster and Trina. Sighing she turned to Dumbledore asking,

"Can I leave them in your hands, while Chris and I tend to some other important business?"

"Of course! What time would you like them back?" Marie turned a shade pink. Chris smiled while James and Sirius stared in wonder at this new side of Marie. Dumbledore smiled.

"I...well...hem...Would you mind bring them home?" She asked hesitantly, then rushed on. "I don't know how long this is going to take and...well it would be easier if we didn't have to come back." Dumbledore started to speak but was cut off by Marie, who had started babbling again.

"Of course you'll be staying for dinner and des-" Dumbledore held up his hand effectively cutting off the flow of words coming from Marie and smiling broadly.

"I would be happy to take Miss. Turner, Mr. Potter and Mr. Black off your hands for the day and I'll make sure they're home in time for dinner. As to your invitation to dinner, I don't want to be a bother-"

"No, no! Not at all!"

"Then I would be delighted to accept! It's been a long time since I've had a good home cooked meal."

"Wonderful! The more the merrier at our place!" James and Sirius grinned evilly at this. "Here James, take the vault key and only ONE bag full, you here me? And you three mind your manners! NO pranks Sirius! I'll see you at dinner." She turned to leave when Trina stoped her.

"Um, Mom, they said they'd send money. You wouldn't happen to know about that would you?"

"Oh right!" Marie fished out a piece of paper and handed it to Trina. "Here you go Dear. You're to cash that." Trina looked at the cheque and gasped.

"HOLY MOTHER-"

"CATRIONA-"

"Sorry! Sorry!" Sirius cracked up laughing and James grinned saying,

"Wait till you see the vault!"

" AND if it doesn't work just take the money from vault six-hundred and eighty-six, it's yours now anyway, here's your key." Marie continued glaring at James. Trina dragged her eyes away from the cheque, frowning.

"Vault? I though I didn't have one?" James's grin got wider. Marie shot a warning look at him.

"You don't have your own honey, vault six-hundred and eighty-six is one of the family vaults that we're giving you for starting Hogwarts. Our gift to you from the family, James got one too."

"So...so can I just get my name putt on it?" James rolled his eyes.

"It was opined in your name, Sis!" James announced. "Each of us get's one vault starting Hogwarts, and after graduation! Mom just thought that you'd like to open one of your own instead of using a family vault."

"Would you mind if I just used the one you gave me?" Trina asked Marie. Her eyes got misty and bent to hug Trina, smiling.

"I've always thought of you as my own daughter. I would love to have you use one of our families vaults, I just didn't know if you'd want to."

"Theirs nothing I want more, than to be part of your family. Thanks, Mom!"

------------------------------------------


	2. Diagon Alley

**- Chapter 2 Diagon Ally -**

James, Sirius and Trina came out of Gringotts grinning evilly having thoroughly annoyed the goblins with making them take them on three separate cart rides, to each vault and back, just because they liked the rides. Dumbledore had tried to look stern when he told them it wasn't wise to anger the goblins, but the twinkle in his eye gave him away, telling them that he thought it rather amusing himself.

"Where would you like to go first?" He asked. James and Sirius answered immediately.

"Quality Quidditch!" Dumbledore laughed at their enthusiasm.

"Ah, to be young! Maybe it might be wise to get your robes first and leave the 'Quality Quidditch' till last, so that you may have an unlimited amount of time browsing." He said. Trina turned to Dumbledore while James and Sirius grumbled about how they hated it when their elders were right.

"Don't we need wands?"

"Indeed yes. Most Wizards consider it their most prized possession and it is a useful tool, if not necessary for magic. "

"Why don't we go get them Second?" Sirius lit up.

"Sounds good to me!"

"Me too!" Dumbledore smiled and nodded.

"If that is what you wish to do second, then by all means let's get your wands second." James grabbed Trina's arm and started dragging her to Madam Malkin's Robes for all occasions, while Sirius shoved from behind. Trina rebelled at being manhandled, but James just pulled harder.

"Come on! Hurry up, Trina!"

"Why? What's the big hurry? It'll still be the same fifty seconds from now!"

"Because we wouldn't want to miss one death defying moment of getting measured and fitted for our robes!" James said sarcastically, then continued, "Besides the faster we get this done the better off we'll be! And don't argue with me I know more about the wizarding world then you do."

"That's an understatement." Trina muttered as they shoved her through a doorway. Trina looked around the shop they had just entered, it was lined with shelfs of different fabrics, every colour, texture and print known to mankind was there and some she was sure mankind wasn't aware of. James dropped her arm and walked to the counter. The elderly witch looked up and smiled.

"You'll be Marie Potter's son, James." James grinned and glanced behind him to where Sirius and Trina stood, gesturing them over. Sirius being behind Trina, again, collided with her when she failed to move. Sighing he took her around the waist and forcefully moved her forward. The witch watched with interest.

"And you'd be of the Black family wouldn't you? The great- great grandson of Phineas Nigellus, I'll wager. Nasty man! Totally reached! You'd be young Sirius, wouldn't you?" He grimaced and nodded. Then she turned slightly to look at Trina.

"And who might you be? Your face seems familiar, yet I don't recognise you." James smiled.

"This is my sister, Trina." The witch smiled, hiding her surprise.

"Miss. Potter, it's good to meet you." Before anyone could correct her, she continued, "What an interesting name, Trina. Is it your real name?"

"No, my full name is Catriona." This time the witch couldn't hide her surprise.

"You're a Turner! Forgive my curiosity, but are you not half demon and half a Charmed one?" Dumbledore had discreetly come into the shop while they were talking, hearing the last question. James frowned, thinking it was none of the old witches business, but knowing Trina would answer.

"Yes, my mother is one of the 'Charmed' ones and my father a demon."

"Well, well, well! A Turner at Hogwarts! Never would have thought..." Dumbledore interrupted.

"Ah Miss. Malkin! Wonderful to see you again! I have the privilege," there was ever so slightly an emphasises on the word 'privilege'. "of accompanying these fine young pupils with their shopping! As we have a great deal to do we're in a bit of a hurry, we would much appreciate all due hast, if of course that can be arranged?" Flustered she responded,

"Yes! Of course, Professor Dumbledore!" Dumbledore smiled then said conversationally,

"I've always liked to think of myself as open minded person, talking to someone new can be quite enlightening and give us knowledge we didn't know we did not possess. I like to think Hogwarts is like that, taking in new a different students, what do you think Miss. Malkin?" Now pink faced she agreed.

"Oh, yes! Quite so, quite so!"

----------------------------------------

James, mad at the fact that the witch had questioned not only him, but Trina as well, headed for the next shop without watching where he was going.

"Why did you answer? She didn't need to know! I can't believe she questioned ME! Then she had the nerve to ask you about your name and background!"

"She didn't exactly question you, James." Trina stated.

"I'm with you mate. What's with saying 'Trina' is an unusual name? What so unusual about it? If she would bother to stick her head out of the door once in a while she'd learn something!" Sirius announced. Trina frowned at Sirius.

"That's narrow minded Sirius. Some people just don't think demons should be allowed, we're kinda like half breeds in their eyes."

"Their's nothing wrong with people who have other magical blood in them." Dumbledore said.

"No, your right, there's nothing wrong with them, but that's the type of thinking most people use, I've found."

"It's up to people who know differently, to set an example for those who don't know or are too prejudiced to care. Taking a stand is important in such situations."

"So what's your guys's point? We are taking a stand. We think she should get over it!" Sirius stated.

"Sirius! Our point IS that you should be open-minded enough to teach these people the right way, or tolerate them."

"What are you talking about? We did!" James said indignantly. Trina groaned and threw up her hands.

" I think what Miss. Turner's saying is that we should strive to understand and teach these people, instead of judging them. And instead of telling them what they should be doing, we should be showing them the right way, leading them in the path." Dumbledore clarified. "Very wise Miss. Turner, very wise!" He praised and smiled at the ogling clerk. The boys finally took notice of there surroundings.

"Hey weren't we supposed to get our wand next?"

"What shop is this?"

"The 'Scribe and Supples' Miss."

"Oh. Well since we're here we might as well get our quills and parchment. Ten bottles of blue ink, five quills and four of those big packages of parchment each, please." Trina told the clerk turning to look around the shop while Sirius sputtered.

"Have you gone NUTS?! What do we need that much stuff for?!"

"Do you intend to pass, Sirius?"

"Of course!"

"Then shut up, choose a few fancy things and pay the man." Sirius gaped while James chuckled.

"When it comes to school supples, trust me she knows best! Let her have her way it's easier and it'll save time, besides she always get's her way in the end, anyway." He said slapping Sirius on the back going off to choose some multi coloured ink and a eagle feathered quill. Trina had picked out some coral, gold, silver and mood changing coloured ink along with several peacock and phoenix feathered quills. Defeated, Sirius chose some multi coloured ink and a phoenix feathered quill. Brining the stuff to the counter he found James trying to argue with Trina.

"You should get a phoenix feather quill too, James."

"Why? I don't want one."

"Phoenix's have magical powers, the feather will bring you good luck."

"So? I don't need luck."

"It can't hurt to get one."

"No."

"Don't be stubborn."

"Look who's talking? No."

"Just get one, James!"

"No, Trina."

"Fine!" She marched to the quill shelf and grabbed three more phoenix quills and added them to his pile glaring at him daring him to object. James didn't object but glared back. Sirius laughed and slapped James on the back.

"Take your own advice, mate. Don't argue!" James glared at Sirius, making him laugh all the harder.

"That will be twenty galleons and I've added three 'Quick Note' pens each." The clerk said smiling. Trina looked at James, who saw out of the corner of his eye that she was watching him, and handed over his bag. Trina took it and turned back to the clerk spying Sirius bag on top of his quills, she shook her head and grabbed it. James had explained the basics to her earlier and Dumbledore had given the specifics. Paying the grinning clerk she turned to Sirius who was still laughing.

"Are you going to stop laughing long enough to grab this stuff or what?" She demanded. Still laughing Sirius seized his packages and walked out the door. Sullen James reached for his packages. Trina kissed his cheek and murmured,

"Thank-you." James started surprised and stared at her a moment, his anger evaporated.

"Damn! How come you can do that? You're the only one who can do that!" Trina chuckled

"That will change. In time that will change."

------------------------------------------

They caught up with Sirius in Eeylops Owl Emporium. Sirius was looking at the frogs when they arrived Trina walked up to him and stared at him till he looked at her. He decided she looked to innocent.

"What?"

"Owls are better." She said coming right to the point. The young clerk anticipating a bigger sale eagerly agreed.

"Quite so! Owls are much better, far more practical!" Sirius glanced at the clerk, effectively silencing him from further comment.

"Their more expensive too."

"What do you think the family's going to think when they receive no letter from you?" She asked.

"They'll happily think I dropped off the face of the earth!"

"I was referring to Mom and Dad. Besides you promised to write your Aunt Vanessa." Sirius sighed. As much as he loathed to admit it, she was right and she had remained him of the promise he had made. Still he tried one last time to thwart her.

"The school has owls I can use."

" And so will every other student who doesn't have an owl! Considering that frogs are the fashion right now, that's bound to everyone! We have to be smarter than them, therefor we're going to get owls." James had moved off to look at the owls elsewhere while Trina berated Sirius and so didn't see the red head who was listening with interest. This dark haired beauty was right, wondering how many owls Hogwarts had she decided to ask.

"Excuse me, but I over herd what you were saying and I was wondering how many owls Hogwarts has? Your right about the toad factor, but it's been managed in the past so they must have quite a few, right?" Trina looked around Sirius to face the voice that had spoken. A slim, flamed haired girl, with bright green eyes was looking at her with interest. Trina grinned and replied,

"I have absolutely no clue! I only learned about this school a few weeks ago. We're with one of the professors, he may be able to tell you." Trina glanced around and not seeing Dumbledore anywhere shrugged. "Well he was here. Sorry but can't help you on that score. My name's Trina...Potter and this is Sirius Black." Sirius's head slowly turned to look at Trina and he softly mockingly sneered,

"Take a stand Trina!" Trina glared at Sirius who smiled back. The red head watched with a smirk at the byplay between Sirius and Trina, there was more to this scene then met the eye. Trina caved.

"Fine! I lied! My name is Trina Turner." She said ruthfully. The red head smiled.

"My name's Lily Evans. I'm the first witch in my family, how bout you?" Trina stared for a moment the sputtered,

"You've never heard of the name Turner?" Lily shook her head. Surprised Trina said half to herself,

"I thought everyone had herd of the name Turner. Well I'm glad you haven't, Lily, I'm not overly happy about my lineage, but whatever. No I'm not the first witch in my family, the first witch was born somewhere in the summer of sixteen-seventy on Phoebe's side." Lily gaped.

"Are you serous?!"

"Yeah unfortunately."

"WOW!" Trina laughed

"Well I'm glad someone thinks it's worthy of a 'wow', I don't!" A woman with darker red hair came up and placed a hand on Lily's shoulder and smiled.

"I'm Mrs. Evans, Lily's mom." Mrs. Evans and Trina shook hands.

"Trina Turner."

"This is my husband Mr. Evans and Lily's sister Petunia." Sirius choked on a laugh and Trina elbowed in him the ribs reaching out to shake Mr. Evans hand before turning to Petunia, who resembled a poodle with buck teeth. She could feel Sirius shaking with mirth.

"Are you going to Hogwarts as well?" The girl started, then drew herself up in a pompous manner and threw a nasty, disgusted look at Trina, Sirius and Lily before sniffing indignantly. Sirius and Trina exchanged a look, that plainly said, 'this looking like it is working up to be quite a show'.

"Me?! Got to that, that school?! I think NOT!"

"We're thanking our lucky starts too!" Lily snapped.

"I'M not the one with the abnormality here! All you people think your something..ugh! I thank GOD I'm not one of YOU people and if I WAS I certainly wouldn't flaunt it!" Lily turned red at her sister's words, while Trina and Sirius gaped, but Petunia was nowhere near finished. Mr and Mrs. Evans glanced around as an uneasy murmur went through the crowed, people were getting angry. They needed to get Petunia out of there. An old man entered the shop, stoped, raised his eyebrows and folded his hands to listen to their daughter's speech.

"Look around you, do you really think that you have magic abilities? Or that a piece of wood will create some phenomenon that only certain people can see? Or that a glass of some foul SMOKING liquid will make some poor guy fall in love with you?" She paused and Trina spoke,

"For someone who doesn't believe in magic, you certainly know an awful lot about it. But by all means please continue, that was a good speech, if ill informed, let's hear the last leg of it."

"I read!" She snapped. "You people should be locked away in padded cells! You are a harm to civilized society."

"YOU'RE civilized?!" Trina quipped and people laughed in ill humour.

"YES I AM, YOU FREAK!" Deathly silence filled the shop. Trina saw Dumbledore by the shop door and smiling shook her head and spoke,

"Well that putts us in our place doesn't it? I would like to poke a few holes in your theory, though. First of all most Witches and Wizards DON'T flaunt that fact that they can do magic. Secondly a wand is not JUST a piece of wood, it has a core of a magical creature, like a unicorn or a phoenix, so I'm told. And last but certainly not least, I do believe I can do magic and hear's why. Lily, I told you that I'm not all that happy with my family history, what I neglected to say was that my father also has magic in his family only it's not good."

"I've herd of dark magic and the uprising." Lily said and Petunia huffed,

" You shut your trap! Get to your point, weirdo!"

"Well my family's not IN dark magic we ARE dark magic, well my father anyway."

"Make sense loon!" Lily recovered and turned to her parents.

"Your just going to let this go?! Your not going to SAY anything!?" Mrs. Evans looked distressed

"Lily, dear..." Petunia interrupted,

"Speak up! Don't have an answer do you?" Trina gave Petunia a cold glare.

"Oh I have a an answer. Would you like to see it?" She said softly. Sirius looked around for James, wondering where the hell he always managed to get when the shit hit the fan, not finding him, Sirius resined him self to say something.

"Trina, do you think that's a good idea?"

"Let her prove it! Come on. Show me this PROOF!" Petunia bated. Trina smiled wickedly.

"You got it." She raised her hand palm up and without a single word a small ball of flame materialized that grew in size till it was the size of a large apple. Petunia frozen, stared at the ball of flame.

"I'm half demon. I have no intention of hurting you, so you can wipe that look off your face." Trina said disgustedly. She closed her palm and the ball of flame disappeared. Lily grabbed Trina's palm and turned it over, looking for burn marks and finding none.

"That was wild! Is that what we'll be learning to do?" Trina cracked up laughing.

"Highly doubtful! Or they wouldn't be calling it a school! But one can always hope!" Petunia unfroze.

"YOU'RE A FUCKING MONSTER, JUST LIKE HER!" She screamed pointing at Lily. Lily still holding Trina's hand in amazement, jumped violently slamming into Trina, who started. The two girls stood together wide eyed and disturbed by the outburst. Sirius stepped in front of the girls, and said low and threateningly,

"Apologize this instant! How DARE you call Trina or your SISTER that!" He took a step toward her. "It's people like YOU that forces us to hide! You and greedy people like you!"

"And just WHAT are you going to do about it?" Petunia said thoroughly intimidated but desperately trying not to show it.

"Trust me you don't want to know." Mrs. Evans beckoned and reaching for Lily.

"Lily come here. Come away please." Lily recoiled as if stung.

"WHAT!?"

"Come HERE Lily! We're leaving." She said. Lily shook her head.

"No. YOUR leaving I'M staying! And I'm not coming home."

"And just where are you going to stay, Lily?" Mrs. Evans said cooly. Trina piped up.

"With me." Mrs. Evans turned to look at Trina with an expression that resembled Petunia's.

"After what I just saw? I think not." Lily saw red. How dare her parents act this way? But Sirius beet her to the punch.

"You saw NOTHING! All she did was prove to that git that magic excised! She didn't do ANYTHING!"

"She's not going, and that's final!" Lily was fuming.

"You don't have a CHOICE!"

"Why would she want to go with YOU?!" Lily and Sirius said at the same time. Mrs. Evans opened her mouth, when Dumbledore decided the fight had gone far enough and stepped in.

"That will be all Mr. Black." He said firmly turning to the irate Mrs. Evans. " My name is Albus Dumbledore, I'm the headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the school Miss. Evans will be attending," Mrs. Evans puffed up like a bird.

"Well I don't think I wa..." Mr. Evans cut her off, reaching past her to shake hands with Dumbledore.

"Zack Evans, Pleased to meet you. What do you know of the Turner family? No offence Miss. Turner."

"None taken. I'd be surprised if you didn't ask." She grinned and he smiled back.

"As it happens I don't know much about the Turner household, but Miss. Turner's not staying at her Turner home, she's staying with the Potter's. I have had the pleasure of knowing Marie and Chris since their school days and can personally vouch for them and they're willingness to have guests. Your daughter will be safe and well cared for."

"Speaking of Potters, where IS James?" Trina asked.

"Here. Why the crowd?" Trina raised an eyebrow at the black owls James was carrying.

"Where were you the past little while? Mars? What's will all the owls, you only need one you know."

"State the obvious why don't ya? I was getting our owls, one for each of us, the same colour to unite us as siblings. Black like our hair and Sirius last name, bright green eyes for our eyes." James passed a owl to a surprised Trina and said, "Name her." Trina smiled and gently stroked the bird.

"You're a beauty, aren't you, Samhain? Sabith for short." James grinned

"I named mine Imbolgc." Trina laughed

"Great minds think alike! Give Sirius his owl and let's see what he names his." James's grin got wider.

"Yo Sirius, Mate!" Sirius dragged his eyes away from Petunia to glanced at James.

"What?"

"Come here I got something for ya." Sirius grinned and turned his back on Petunia walking over to where James, Trina and Lily stood. He noticed that James had yet to notice Lily and he grinned even more.

"What'd ya got Mate?" James passed him an owl.

"He's yours, name him." Sirius stared at the bird till it hooted in indignation and ruffled it's feathers.

"Thanks, James." Surprise evident in his voice. "Um a name. How about Beltaine? What'd ya think?" He looked at his owl who hooted in approval.

"Is your's a 'him' too, James?" Trina asked.

"Yeah why?"

"Is mine a girl for a reason?"

"Yeah I thought you might like a girl owl better." Trina smiled

"Your right I do, thanks. Is there another girl owl?" Surprised James nodded.

"Yeah, they were a group of four. Two girls and two guys, I only needed three though. Why?" At that moment a fire haired girl shoved past him. James's eyes widened and in a extravagant gesture one had flew to his chest over his heart, the other was flung wild to grab on the first thing it touched, thinking it was an arm of either Trina or Sirius he payed no heed.

"I'm in love!" Sirius was laughing hysterically and Trina said in a rather clipped tone,

"Wonderful! Um, James?"

"She's the heart of the fire in my heart!"

"Fantastic! James!"

"She a light in this dark existence!"

"James!"

"Oh to have such a beauty!"

"James, if you do not remove your hand, I'm going to pound you into oblivion, despite your gift of my owl!" Still on his poetic spree he didn't hear a word she said.

"Hair like the sun it's self, and the shape of a hourglass!"

"JAMES!"

"Huh? What?" Trina put her hands on her hips and with a frown stated yet again,

"I repeat, if you do not remove your hand, I'm going to pound you into oblivion, despite your gift of my owl!" Sirius still laughing like a mad man laughed even harder at James shocked look.

"What I do?!"

"Follow the path of your arm and YOU tell ME!" James looked at what he was gripping and turned redder than Lily's hair. Sirius howled with laughter.

"S-Sorry sis!" James removed his hand from Trina's brest as if it was hot lava.

"Mmm. You'd better be." Lily came back with another black owl looking triumphant.

"I got the last one. I've decided to name her Lammas." Trina grinned.

"Good name, Lily."

"Lily, Honey?" They turned to see Mr. Evans smiling at them. Lily walked over to her dad.

"Yeah?"

"You ok going to the Potter's place?" Lily grinned.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's gonna be fun!"

"OK then, don't get into too much trouble and mind your manners while you're there. You packed at home?"

"Dad! I've been packed for a week!" Zack chucked.

"OK! OK! I'm just asking! I'll meet you at Kings Cross on September first, then will all your stuff."

"Why don't I get Mom and Dad to pick it up tomorrow? That way she has a change of cloths and all her stuff will be in one place, she can pack her books and supplies in her trunk as well." Trina suggested.

"Sounds good. Well I'll see you at Kings Cross, sweetheart. Be good and remember I loved you!" Lily hugged Zack.

"Love you too Daddy."

"Stay away from my house you mutant!" Petunia spat at Lily, glaring at the rest of them she turned on heal and left the shop. Mrs. Evans threw Lily a remorseful glance and followed Petunia out the door. Trina wrapped her arms around Lily's shoulders from behind, as Lily watched her Mom and Petunia leave.

"Ever seen the movie X- Men? Both of them?"

"Yeah it's one of my favourites. Always used to wish I had powers like Jean's, little did I know."

"Puts a new spin on 'Mutant' doesn't it?" Lily laughed

"Yeah it does. What about you? Ever wish you were one of them?" Trina smiled

"Marie. I don't know why, I just related to her best. Just think of it! He makes you mad, you kiss him to death! He'll die a happy man!" Sirius grinned, James laughed with Lily. Zack smiled, 'She'll be just fine', he thought. Giving his daughter a kiss on the forehead and one last farewell he left. Trina grabbed her stuff and with a performance worthy of a Oscar declared,

"To the wand shop!" Finger pointing forward and head thrown back, she strutted from the shop.

-----------------------------------------


	3. Platform Nine and Three Quarters

**- Chapter 3 Platform Nine and Three Quarters -**

It was raining. Poring in fact. Umbrella, rain coat and boots and you still got soaked. Trina was staring out the car window at the sheets of rain coming down with a do-I-have-to look plastered on her face.

"Couldn't you pause the rain for, like ten minuets till we got inside the building?" Chris gave Trina an amused look.

"We can't control the weather, Trina. Besides the Muggles would notice something strange."

"I'm failing to see the point." Sirius muttered and Marie chuckled.

"Ok, everybody out! Let's get going!" A collective groan went up, but doors opined and people piled out. Chris did a charm to make the packages and trunks feather light till they got into the building and found trolleys. By the time they had found trolleys Lily was all but bouncing.

"I'm so excited! I can't wait! Isn't this exciting?"

"Yeah, Wonderful." James said sourly "I'm sopping wet and freezing. Oh yes it's the pinnacle of my life." Lily scowled

"Do you ever leave the sarcasm behind? And the world does NOT revolve around you, James Potter!" James glared then shook himself off like a dog, sending water everywhere.

"Ugh!" Lily flicked water off her face disgustedly and marched on ahead while Chris and Marie hid smiles. Lily and James had been increasingly at odds since Diagon Ally. The girls had quickly became friends, leaving James and Sirius on their own, more often then not thinking up new pranks to pull on the girls.

Lila and Amy, knowing they were going to Hogwarts, decided not to come to the Potter Plantation but spend the rest of the time at home with Leo and Piper. All of them planned to meet up on the train. Trina looked up just in time to prevent from running into Lily, who was looking up at the signs and back to her ticket in confusion.

"How exactly are we supposed to get onto platform nine and three quarters? I'm not seeing a welcoming mat." Lily said sarcastically. Sirius grinned.

"This part is the greatest! You guys are gonna love this!"Trina frowned and glanced at Sirius.

"I highly doubt that." Lily looked around

"Where's my dad?" Zack came around a corner huffing like he'd ran a marathon.

"Sorry, Sweetie," Puff " couldn't," Puff "Get off," Puff "Any earlier," Puff "Had to use my lunch break." Weez "Man, am I otta shape!" Lily grinned.

"That's ok dad, at least you got here." Zack grimaced

"Barely." He leaned down and hugged Lily. "Have a good Year, sweetie! I'm gonna miss my little girl! Write often and tell me everything!"

"I'm gonna miss you daddy! Don't worry I'll write! Love ya bye!" Marie smiled at the love between them

"Ok this is how it works," Chris announced. "You walk straight at the wall between platform nine and ten. Keep going till you get to platform nine and three quarters. If your nervous, take a run at it." James and Sirius grinned, while Trina and Lily gaped at each other then wall.

"I'm not sure who's lost it, my parents for suggesting it, or us for doing it." Lily stared at the wall.

"Us. Your parents are perfectly sane, it's our sanity I'm questioning." Chris laughed.

"James, your first, son." With a huge grin James barreled it through the barrier. "Lily, honey, you next." Lily gulped.

"Oh God, I can't believe I'm doing this!" She closed her eyes and ran after James through the barrier.

"Marie why don't you go next, make sure they get settled alright, I'll be along after Sirius." Marie smiled and walked through the barrier. "Trina-"

"I don't THINK so!" Chris looked at her surprised.

"Why not?" He asked. Sirius rolled his eyes 'Not again' he thought, taking his trolley he bumped into her from behind making her yelp.

"What the-?" Sirius bumped into her again making her go forward.

"Keep moving." He kept bumping her till she went through the barrier. She was so busy scowling at Sirius that the train whistle nearly gave her a heart attack.

"Come on! We've only got a few minuets!" Chris shouted. They stored their trunks and went to find Marie. She was busy hugging James and telling him to behave.

"Yeah, yeah, mom, I know! Be good and study hard."

"Oh I'm going to miss you! But I know you'll have lots fun." She hugged Lily. "Be sure to add your piece in Trina's letters! I know I'll rarely get a letter from James."

"I will. Thanks for having me over this summer."

"Oh don't you worry. We love having you and your welcome back any time!" Lily grinned.

"Thanks!" The train whistled again.

"Oh hurry up! The boys are no doubt already on the train. Love you lots Trina! Have a good time!" Chris came out and hugged the girls.

"The first compartment on the right you guys have it to yourselves. Have fun! Make lost of mischief!"

"CHRIS!!" The girls laughing hopped on the train just as it started moving. Bolting to the compartment they hung out the window waving as the train cleared the station. Trina and Lily sat across from each other, while James and Sirius sat beside them.

"Just what are we supposed to do for this entire train ride?" James whined.

"Stop whining, James! I'm sure we can find SOMETHING to do." A knock at the door made them turn. A small pudgy boy with thin blond hair stood in the door way.

"Can I join you?" Trina hated him on sight. His water blue eyes bespoke of spinelessness and perverse, that and he waddled like a pig.

"Yeah, sure." James said, which earned him a elbow in the ribs from Trina. James looked at his sister glowering at him, wondering why she disliked the boy enough to be rude.

"I'm Peter Pettigrew." Sirius glanced between Brother and Sister before answering.

"Hey Peter, I'm Sirius Black, this is Lily Evans." Lily smiled.

"Hi."

"That's James Potter and his sister Trina Turner."

"Hello." Trina said coldly but politely. A second knock made Trina look over at the door. What she saw had a smile on her face.

"Alana! What are you doing here?" The blond grinned.

"Same thing you are I imagine. Mind if we join you? I found this incredibly hot, if tired, looking guy wandering the corridors looking for a place to park it."

"Sure! Sit down. This is Sirius Black, piss him off and he'll prank you into oblivion. The one next to him is Lily Evans, you wont find a girl sweeter then her. James Potter, my brother, is beside me. I don't think you've met him."

"No, but I've heard you talk about him. So I meet the man himself! Should I bow?" James grinned.

"Not necessary, but you should kiss my feet." The compartment roared with laughter. Trina rolled her eyes.

"He has an ego the size of the whole western hemisphere. Oh and the guy in the corner is Peter Pettigrew." Alana raised a brow.

"Hate his guts do ya? She glanced over to where Peter was all but cowering 'I can see why' she though, out loud she said, "Don't worry little man, she wont kill ya." Peter let out a whimper that had Trina chuckling.

"You going to introduce your Hottie?"

"Yeah, This is Remus Lupin and I'm Alana Brown. You forgot my name sweetie." Trina shrugged.

"Oops." She looked over Remus, who looked like he was going to collapse any moment. "You look like crap." James gaped while Sirius hooted with laughter.

"So much for breading!" Sirius quipped. James frowned.

"You'll have to excuse Trina. Her family is Royal therefor she usually has impeccable manners, not quite sure what's wrong at the moment." Remus smiled.

"That's quite alright, there's no need to apologize. She didn't offend me. If I saw me, I'd probably say the same thing."Trina laughed.

"No you wouldn't. You're too nice. I am sorry it didn't come out quite the way I intended."

Alana Snickered.

"Does it ever?" Laughing Trina gave an indignant cry,

"Hey that's not fair!"

"Wasn't meant to be."

"Gee thanks!" Alana just smiled and sat down.

"So," she said "Where do you all come from? And who's from 'Old' wizardry, so to speak?" Lily was the first to say something,

"I'm the first witch in my family, Much to the horror of my sister Petunia. My parents were pretty excited about it, my dad more then my mom. Dad went bonkers when he found out, didn't know what to do first!" Lily laughed at the memory. Trina raised her eyebrows, while James venture to ask his question.

"What did he do first? That's so funny anyway?"

"Basically ran around the house making plans, before it occurred to him that he didn't have the slightest clue where to get anything or what was actually needed." Sirius laughed.

"Psycho dad for a while there?" Lily laughed and nodded.

"Pretty much, It was fun watching him get so excited, though." Alana smiled and asked,

"You close to you dad?"

"VERY."

"Awesome! What about you Sirius? What's your story?" Sirius grimaced.

"You don't want to know." Alana groaned.

"Come one don't be a bone-head!" Both James and Sirius gaped.

"A WHAT?!" Trina chuckled.

"A prat, guys, a prat." James tried to act as if he's known all along what a 'Bone-head' was, while Sirius tried to figure out the point of the saying.

"A 'bone-head' What's the point of that? Are you trying to say I'm thick headed?" The girls howled with laughter. Alana was the first to recover.

"You ARE think headed. Just joking! Tell us about your family." Sirius annoyed at being out witted, waspishly said,

"Fine.'Toujours Pur' the family motto. Probably means 'We are better' or 'Noblest of the Noblest' not that you could ever call my family noble, God only knows who the first wizard was, but if you dig hard enough I'm sure I'm related to everyone on the planet. My parents are pure blood freaks, according to them the Blacks are royalty. If you're sane in this family then your dirt. Anyone halfway sane is disowned and blasted off the family tree."

"Sounds fun. Well if ya need a place to crash, my parents have spare bedrooms!" Alana said. Sirius grinned.

"Thanks, but we all tend to 'crash' as you call it, at James's."

"And it's open to everyone! Mom and Dad love a full house!" Trina added. Alana looked confused.

"Cole and Phoebe LIKE Kids?! Since when?!"

"Since never. Dad can handle them for a while, but not long. I was talking about Mo- er Marie and Chris Potter."

"Ah. So give us the family history, girl! What's new?"

"Oh, not much." Trina sighed. James shot a quick look at Sirius. Alana caught the look and turned sharply to Trina.

"What aren't you telling me!? If you don't tell me now you WILL later!" Lily and Trina shot James discussed looks.

"I come from a long line of witches on my Mother's side. The first was in the summer of sixteen seventy. I also come from a long line of demons on my Dad's side. Don't ask when the first one was I have no clue."

"That tells me nothing I don't already know."

"I'll tell you later. We'll ask if we can room together." James sighed, opined his mouth, but Lily glared until he rolled his eyes angrily and shut his mouth again. Sirius laughed and explained what James had not been aloud to.

"Doesn't work that way." Trina glanced at Sirius asking exasperated,

"What doesn't work WHAT way?" Sirius glared at Trina.

"Housing. You don't just 'Ask' to room together, your sorted by magic." Trina blinked and shook her head in confusion.

"Your point?"

"My point being that you don't get to choose your house! You get sorted into whatever fits you best!"

"House? fits? What are you talking about?" Sirius groaned.

"Don't you know anything?!" Trina clenched her fits, while Alana watched the sparks fly.

"No, Sirius, I don't! I learned about all this two weeks before I was to be shipped off! And I wouldn't have known if I hadn't found..."

"Tri-" James started, Lily cut him off.

"Leave it, Potter!"

"Excuse me, but I think I know my own sister better then you do, EVANS!" James said coldly.

"You may have known her longer, but your too damn thick to notice anything!" Lily snarled.

"Temper, Temper, Evans! Guess you do have a red-head's temperament after all, don't ya?" Alana watched another round of bombs blast.

"Why you-!"

"WOW!" Remus remarked, "You guys must have some history!" Alana grinned.

"That isn't history, babe, that's a nitroglycerine bomb!"

"Yes, but who lit the fuse is the question." Alana turned to see Lila standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Lila, How's it going?" Lila smiled.

"Good. When did you know you were a witch? I assume you're the first, since you've never discussed anything like it before."

"Yeah, I'm the first. I figured it out a while ago, when I turned Ash's hair blue, not that she was all that upset with it." Lila laughed, just then Amy poked her head in.

"Open a window! Who's been blowing smoke out their asses?" Trina, Lily, James and Sirius glared at her. Amy raised her eye brows. "Or was it from something else? Hey, Alana!" Alana chuckled

"Hi, Amy. The smoke's from the sparks and Bomb's exploding around, or should I say off?"

"Ahhhh! Hidden attractions, hey?" She said grinning.

"WHAT?!!! All four screeched and Lila, Amy, Alana and Remus howled with laughter.

"Busted!" Lila said amid laughter. Trina went slightly pink while glaring at Lila, Amy and Alana.

"Family! Bloody nuisance!" Sirius frowned.

"But your adopted..." The compartment went deadly silent. The moment the words where out Sirius instantly regretted them. He glance at her and saw her eyes sparkle with tears.

"Cat, I'm sorry. I-" His throat closed when she looked him directly in the eyes. Sirius could see the raw pain and vulnerability.

"That's it isn't it? That's what happened this summer? Ah, sweetie, I'm feeling for ya." Alana said. Sirius watched her look out the window, he had to say something.

"I-" Trina got up and left the compartment silently and dry faced. Sirius got up to follow.

"Just leave her, Sirius. She'll come back when she's ready." James said stopping him. Sirius looked at James in utter amazement.

"No I won't 'just leave her'! She's feeling abandoned and unloved right now, that wont just go away! She's your sister and I'M going after her! Be a brother and come after me in ten minuets."

"She wont thank you for it, Sirius! Your better off just leaving it alone." Lily gave a low shriek.

"How dense are you?!" With that Sirius left the compartment. The minuet he'd gone Amy spoke up,

"Wow! I do believe he was right! That was amazingly intuitive of a guy! Maybe theirs hope for him after all! Imagine that!" Everyone laughed except James. Softly Alana said,

"Oh this is going to be fun!"

------------------------------------------

Sirius shut the door looking up and down the corridor. No Trina. Sirius swore. He didn't have a clue where to start looking. He was going to go left when he heard a voice.

"You looking for a seriously upset female, Mate?" Sirius turned to see a tall lanky red-head boy in worn robes.

"With dark hair and big boobs?" The boy grinned

"Yep, She went this way," he said pointing right."But you should know that she's crying and has the sympathy of every female who's seen her." Sirius groaned 'Great! Just perfect! Now not only do I have to deal with Trina, but every other female that's soft! Just great!' he thought then sighed.

"I'd better get this over with. Sirius Black. Nice to meet you."

"Arthur Weasley, your second cousin I believe. Hey don't worry about it, Coz. She can't stay mad at you forever, can she?"

"You don't know Trina." Arthur nodded sagely.

"She your sister or girlfriend?"

"She's my best friend's sister." The older boy winced, and slapped Sirius on the back in sympathy.

"Don't worry, she seem nice. What's your friend's name?"

"James Potter." Arthur started taken aback.

"So that was the Turner girl I just saw?" Sirius nodded.

"Yeah, you know her?"

"The whole train knows who and what she is, and that she's going to Hogwarts. You'd better find her before someone else does. Good Luck!" Sirius smiled and took off at a run. It didn't take him long before he caught up to her. She was staring out a window with silent tears running down her cheeks. Not surprisingly not another soul could be found there.

"Cat? I didn't mean it, I'm sorry." Startled Trina spun around to face Sirius. She didn't say a thing just looked at him. Sirius began to panic as the minuets ticked by and she stayed silent, finally,

"Just go away, Sirius." She said in a flat voice. Terror coursed through his veins like ice.. Taking a deep breath he stepped forward and laid a hand on her arm. She went still but didn't pull away, encored he slipped his arms around her. She stiffened.

"I'm not going away, Cat. That's not what family does." He gently griped her chin, making her look at him. "That's not what friend's do." Trina looked at him for a moment before softly saying,

"You're not family, none of you are."

"We are when it counts!" Sirius said firmly. ' Where the hell was James?' he though. " We'll always be there for you when you need us. That's what a family is, not blood."

"He's right, sis. You don't have to be blood to be family. You have to be loved and love in return. I know you love us and we'll always love you, no matter what!" James declared from behind. Both Sirius and Trina blinked in astonishment.

"You have to had been prepped, James. Theirs no way you could have come up with that on your own! Your not that good with words!" James flushed.

"Evans spent the whole time yapping at me telling me what to say. Most of that was what she suggested. Infuriating busy body!" Trina smiled.

"But she helped didn't she?"

"Yeah, yeah she did. Coming back now?" Trina nodded

"I'll be back in a moment. You go on ahead." James grinned and bounded down the corridor. Trina turned to Sirius who had yet to let go of her.

"I'm really sorry cat." She smiled.

"Thank-you, Sirius." He closed his eyes and sighed in relief, Trina seized the opportunity and raising up on her tippytoe's lightly kissed him. Taken by surprise but no less willing Sirius kissed her back, pulling her hard up against him, molding her body to his. What had been intended as a thank-you was quickly turning into a make out session. Shaken to the core, Trina broke off the kiss and detached herself breathing hard. On legs that felt like liquid and as much dignity as she could muster, she walked away, thanking God that she didn't disgrace herself and collapse.

Sirius watched her sashay back toward the compartment as if nothing had happened, wondering how she could stand let alone walk when he could barley stand up. He would never admit it but she had take his breath and sucked him dry, he never would have thought she could give as good as she got. Man he wanted her. Badly. Shaking his head at himself he composed himself and headed back to the compartment. This was going to be one hell of a year.


	4. Welcome to Hogwarts

**- Chapter 4 Welcome to Hogwarts -**

The rest of the train ride passed uneventfully. Sirius's one shining moment quickly died along with his sensitivity, leaving him the same block headed guy they all knew and loved.

James and Lily spent most their time glaring at each other or snapping out comments that lead to squabbling matches, causing one or more people to voice complaints.

Amy and Lila had quickly vacated the compartment in favour of two of the male prefects, Lila ending up having a discussion about magic with one and Amy flirting with the other in dark corners. No one asked any questions when they disappeared to some unknown place.

Alana, Remus, Trina, Sirius and Peter heatedly debated and discusses who could do what and what would magic they might learn at Hogwarts school that year. Sirius hoped to learn some good hexes, Alana wanted to learn how to make things fly and make love potions, Remus didn't much care so long as he was with his new friends. Peter didn't want to learn anything but thought charms might be safe enough to try. Trina still refused to acknowledge his presence and sneered whenever she had no choice, making him quake with fear. Alana was right in the middle of a sentence when a prefect opined the compartment door.

"We've got about half an hour before we reach Hogwarts, I'd advise you to change into your robes as the changing rooms become quite crowded later on, even with the enlargement charm on them." the prefect shut the door. Alana frowned.

"Isn't that the guy Lila was with?" Trina shrugged turning to help Lily get her trunk down. "Huh, must have made an impression." At Alana's comment Trina grinned. Lily dug through her trunk for her robes, finding them, shut the lid.

"Can you putt it back up there Trina?"

"Sure. Alana let me help you or you'll kill yourself, I can levitate the trunk." Alana who had the trunk half on and half off the top rack smiled.

"It's okay, you help Lily, I'll be fine. I can get it."

"The hell you can," Trina muttered under her breath. The trunk gave a small unsteady larch and Trina stopped it's movement with a wave of her hand. "But that's not the point, the point is that you might get hurt because the trunk can't handle YOU!"

"What do you mean 'The trunk can't handle me'? It's a piece of furniture!" The trunk gave a huge unsteady heave. Alana, scrambling to get out of the way in case it fell, plowed over James, who had his butt in the air digging through his stuff on the floor, making him topple over into Remus, who yelped and clung to Sirius back pulling him backwards causing him to loose his balance and land on top of the heap. Trina and Lily watched in amazement as the boys toppled like dominos to land in a dog pile with James on the bottom and Alana on her knees.

"Oh my GOD! The girl weighs no more then fifty pounds max and you guys went down like dominos! I mean look at her! The candles in my trunk are fatter then she is! Yet one solid shove from her and all THREE of you go down! Pathetic, truly pathetic!" Trina said in mild disgust. All three of them started talking at once.

"I didn't have proper balance when she hit me!"

"I couldn't do anything! James all but tackled me!"

"It's not like I saw it coming! Remus pulled me from behind, I don't have eyes in the back of my head you know!" Trina and Lily looked at each other.

"Yeah right, Okay." James and Sirius glared at Trina before stomping out the door. "Mmm I think I pricked the pride. Oops."

"Is that a good or bad thing, with your brother?" Alana asked. Trina glanced at the door and shrugged nonchalantly.

"Who knows?" At that she turned and walked out the door to find the change rooms Alana and Lily watched her go.

"She looked worried, didn't she?" Lily asked, looking at Alana who nodded.

"Yep she did."

"But that isn't the real question is it?"

"Nope, it isn't. Unfortunately for us." Alana sighed. "The question is, what are we going to do about it?"

----------------------------------------------------

Trina walked slowly to the change room with her robes thinking about every thing that had happed so far that year. Her finding out about the adoption, Hogwarts. Wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't see Remus and plowed headlong into him.

"Ooof!"

"Sorry!" Trina said. Remus reached out to steady her as well as himself. "Thanks. Remus, right?" He smiled.

"Yeah. You okay? James filled me in on the details." Trina scowled.

"He should learn to keep his mouth shut!"

"Possibly, but he didn't." Trina twitched her nose and sneezed. "Bless you." Trina looked at Remus, shocked, then smiled.

"Thanks. As for James, it wasn't his secret to tell, it was mine. To tell whom I chose, when I chose. Just like you." Remus shot a sharp look of fear.

"Just like me?!" Trina grinned.

"Don't worry I wont say anything." Remus shuffled his feet slightly.

"I don't know what you mean." She laughed.

"I have slight allergies to certain things." She paused and Remus still looked blank. "I'm allergic to you Remus. I don't have allergies to humans."

"You sure about that?" Trina gave a dry laugh.

"No, but I am sure about you. They'd accept it you know. Hell, they'd probably think it was the greatest thing that ever happed to them!"

"Maybe, till they saw me or experienced it, then they'd run for their lives. And I wouldn't blame them."

"See what? Blame who? What's going on?" Peter asked. Trina spun around cursing her self for not noticing his approach and for talking about the subject in the middle of the train hallway.

"None of your damn business, Pudgy!" She snarled. Peter stood rooted to the floor, trembling. "LEAVE!" Spurred, he all but fled from the scene. Remus watched Peter run down the hall.

"Why don't you like him?"

"I don't trust him. He seems like the type to cave under pressure, spineless. I can't trust people like that."

"You still have to change let's walk to the change room while we talk. What about your friend Alana?"

"Alana is a velvet battering ram! She may like to talk, and be very open about it, but she'd never betray a friend. You'd have to kill her before she willing did that."

"But she might do it unwittingly?"

"There are many ways to make an unwilling person talk," Trina's thought turned inward. "My _Father_ has proved that on many occasions."

"Same with...um...Him." Trina smiled at Remus.

"Your too good, Remus. The difference is Alana wouldn't crack under pressure."

"He might surprise you. Alana might as well." Trina thought about that for a moment and the walked in silence till they reached the doors the change rooms, turning she looked at Remus for a moment.

"I've known Alana all my life, Remus. I met her the day I started Kindergarten and we've been friends ever since, she may do some stuff that surprises and confuses me but I know her. She's my friend. Peter cowers at every movement and trembles at every harsh word. He longs for approval and that will be dis downfall. I will never trust him." Remus sighed

"I don't agree but we should go change. Meet you outside here when your done."

"Okay."

--------------------------------------------------------------

The change room was a massive, vaulted ceiling rustic type of place. With over stuffed couches and chairs, wall to wall mirrors, chandeliers and a adjourning washroom with gold sinks and taps shaped like the crest for the school. Trina just stood in the door way taking it all in wondering what the school it's self looked like if this is what the train changing rooms looked like.

"Nice isn't it?" Trina nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of another voice, turning to look behind her she came face to face with another redhead that wasn't Lily.

"Yeah, makes you wonder what the school looks like." The girl laughed.

"Nothing like this I can assure you! I'm Molly, Author Weasley's girlfriend. I've been dying to meet you! The whole train's been absolutely buzzing about you, especially after the Black boy came after you! Are you two going out? By the way I'm a Prefect so if you have any questions just ask." Trina stood gawking at Molly and her non-stop chatter. This girl had more energy then Trina had magic. And that was saying something.

"Are you ok, Dear?" Trina shook her head to realize Molly was looking at her expectantly.

"Yeah fine. I'm fine," Trina gave a slightly embarrassed chuckle. "Sorry my mind's wandering. Bad habit."

"Ah! I know just what you mean, my mum's always saying I woolgather myself!" Molly moved off and for the first time Trina noticed robes draped over her arm, she headed straight for the washrooms still talking. _What the hell was woolgathering?! And who said stuff like that?_ Trina smiled and shook her head following Molly. Alana and Lily walked in and gasped.

"Twilight Zone much? Wondering if I can make my room look like this?" Alana said casually looking around Lily just shrugged.

"Who knows? But if the rest of the place is like this, one has to wonder what the dorms look like." Trina grinned.

"That's about what I said. Come meet Molly." Trina turned to see Molly had disappeared. "Mol? Well she was here, she must be in the washroom or something. Mooollllyy!"

"In here! Come put your robes on before the rest of the girls find out your in here and decide they need to get a good look at you."

"I want to you to meet some friends of mine first." Molly reappeared in her robs with a quizzical expression on her face. "Molly, I'd like you to meet Lily Evans and Alana Brown. Both come from muggle families so this is kinda new to them." Molly's smile lit up the room.

"Wonderful! I've always wandered what it would be like to be raised muggle! It must be so exciting and so exhausting not having magic! You two must tell me all about it! But first change the we'll go back to your compartment and talk. Safer."

-------------------------------------------------------------

They spent the rest of the ride talking and giggling with Molly while the guys ignored them with the occasional glare tossed their way. At Hogsmeade station Molly bid them good-bye saying she'd see them up at the castle with a 'good luck' tossed over her shoulder. The followed the gamekeeper down a rather treacherous hill on their way to the boats that were to take them to the school. James made sure he was near Lily and Sirius made sure he was within reaching distance of Trina, much to the amusement of Alana who was watching all with Remus.

"I say we make sure Potter and Evans get a boat together what'd ya say Cat?"

"Lily's my friend Sirius. Why would I do that to her?"

"Com'n on! It's just a little joke no harm."

"No harm? Sirius, where you around this summer? How about on the train? They'd flip the boat just to spite one another." Sirius just smiled.

"With or without you Kitty." Trina scowled at the new nick-name but sighed.

"Make you a deal. You make sure the snivelling rat takes anther boat and I'll help you get Lily and James into one boat. Deal?" Sirius's smile turned into a grin, slapping her on the back he agreed.

"Deal. So how..."

"Leave that to me just make sure the rat doesn't get in the same boat as me. Oh and play along with anything I do or say." That concerned Sirius but he nodded. They reached the boats and Trina hung back with Sirius slightly so that the others went in front of her. Trina watched as Remus, ever the gentleman, let Alana go in before him. Taking the opportunity she grabbed his hand.

"Your with me handsome." Remus caught by surprise didn't have time to object before Sirius shoved him toward another boat. Lily had climbed in after Alana now stoped and looked over her shoulder.

"James I don't want Alana riding alone you'll have to ride with her."

"Now wait jus..." One solid shove from Sirius to Peter who was standing behind James sent them tumbling into the boat, having four people in it started to move. James and Peter straightened themselves and looked around, seeing himself surrounded by water James turned and glared at Sirius and Trina. Alana was trying not to laugh and Lily was looking confused. Remus glanced at Sirius and Trina before mildly inquiring,

"You guys set that up didn't you? After you Trina." Trina smiled at Remus and climbed into the boat. Sirius climbed in after her and Remus in last. "That was a little on the mean side. James and Lily would just as soon shred each other as make out." Trina laughed and Sirius grinned.

"I do believe we'll..."

"HOLD THE BOAT!!" All three turned to see Amy and Lila running toward the shoreline. They piled into the boat and it started moving.

"Thanks, Trina. Why do you suppose we're going by the lake and the rest of the school is going by a different rout?" Sirius was the one who answered.

"It's a tradition. Like an initiation into Hogwarts. Look at James and Lily!" They all looked over to where James was showing off by standing on the tip of the boat. Lily was watching with mild disgust when her face cleared.

"Oh no. Lily's going to toss him in" Trina said sighing. Sure enough Lily griped the sides of the boat and rocked it, hard twice. James thrown off balance pitched into the water with a resounding splash. Remus looked at Lily's satisfied smirk and then at the water before asking,

"Does he know how to swim?" Lily, hearing this went pale and her eyes snapped to Trina who laughed,

"Yeah he knows how to swim. Don't worry Lily, he'll be spitting like a wet cat but he'll survive." As if conjured, James came flying out of the water and back into the boat, soaking everyone in it, including a VERY ticked off Lily.

"How dare..."

"Lily look! Look it's Hogwarts!" Alana said pointing and excitedly shaking Lily's arm. Sirius tapped Trina on the shoulder to get her to look at him before he started pointing things out.

"Do you see that big tower to your left?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"That long building with all the windows is the dining hall that's where we'll be going to get sorted. And the tall narrow tower to your right? That's where divinations is taught. We wont take that subject this year. The smaller and fatter towers are the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff dormitories." Trina listened and took in the sights with amazement. She'd always wanted to live in a castle, now she was going to go to school in one. She could hardly believe it.

"Well what do you think, Cat? Cool or what?"

"This place is fantastic! I can't wait to go inside!"

"Look the boats are going into that cave!" Remus pointed to a huge opining covered in ivy, as they approached the ivy lifted and parted. As they were getting out of the boats the gamekeeper's voice boomed.

"Just follow the stairs and keep walking till you meet up with Professor Mc Gonagall." James and Sirius took the lead followed by Trina, Lily, Alana, Remus, Lila and Amy. They climbed stairs till they saw a tall black and green clad witch standing at the top of the last flight of stairs. She said nothing until everyone had gathered around.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Now in a few moments you will pass through these door and join your classmates, but before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Now while your here your house will be like your family, your triumphs will earn your points any rule breaking and you will loose points ant the end of the year the house with the most points is awarded the house cup. The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily." With that she walked off.

"Well! Does anyone else feel putt in there place?" Lila asked sarcastically. No one could answer before another voice was heard.

"Well, well, well! The Wyatt sisters," The blond turned to Trina. "And you must be the Turner girl. They said you were dark as your cousins were light."

"And you are???" Trina asked with a slightly sour smile.

"I'm Narcissa Black," She threw a nasty look at Sirius. "I'm glad Sirius finally wised up, started hanging out with more worthy company."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sirius snapped, Narcissa's smile continued to be sour.

"Andromeda. That should be sufficient explanation." She turned to Trina, who was staring opened mouthed at her, and began asking questions. "Is it true your Mother's a witch? And your Father's a demon?"

"Don't answer her, Cat. What ever you tell her will be used against you!" At that moment the Professor returned.

"We're ready for you now" Turning she lead the way toward the front hall. Narcissa didn't give up easily.

"You must be in the same house as me, that way I can help you make the right connections, meet the right Families." As she said this she linked her arms through Trina's ans started walking toward the doorway. As the passed the tables Trina saw Molly waving and waved back smiling. Narcissa noticed this and continued.

"You'll learn to...avoid certain families and you'll find that we pure bloods are of a more sophisticated race. Slytherin is one of the most noblest houses here."

"Is that so?" Trina said coolly. "Let me set something straight, Narcissa, I never have nor never will need your assistance in meeting the right families, I can figure that out for myself. You will never benefit from my so-called 'Royal' magical blood, so don't bother. As for the 'certain families to avoid' your at the top of my list." Trina removed her arm from Narcissa's and slowed her steps, just as James and Sirius deliberately sped up. Sirius caught her by the arm and whispered in her ear.

"Burning bridges, Kitten?" Trina smiled

"I doubt it'll be a bridge I'll miss, Besides weren't you just warning me away a few minuets ago?" They'd arrived at the front of the room. Mc Gonagall was giving instructions.

"You'll wait here, please. When I call your name you will come forth, I will place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your house."

"We're going to be standing here for a long time." James whispered and Trina turned to face him.

"Your still sopping wet. Here." With a wave of her hand she dried his cloths off. "Don't want you catching a cold on the first day of school." James smiled sourly at Trina's sweet grin. Sirius was the first of them to get called.

"Not one of his family's been in anything but Slytherin." James informed Trina. Sirius sat on the stool and the hat was placed on his head, for a moment it was silent the it shouted,

"GRYFFIDORE!" James jumped up and down cheering. Alana was the next of them to be called. She too was sorted into Gryffindor as was Lily when she was called and James was ecstatic. When Remus was called Trina said rather dryly,

"See you in Gryffindor." Remus smiled

"Yeah no kidding huh?" Sure enough he was placed in the same house as the rest. Trina just about choked when Peter got into Gryffindor as well. She wondered what the hat could possibly see in him. James was next.

"Good luck, Sis. Meet ya in our house!" Trina smiled weakly feeling rather abandoned. Lila came up behind Trina.

"What house do you want to be in?" Trina asked.

"I don't know. Whatever house they putt me in I guess." She nodded.

"Your up, Coz, Good luck!" Trina walked up to the stool and sat down, as the hast was placed on her head.

"I want to be in Gryffindor. All my friends and most of my family's in there. We belong together."

"Are you sure" The hat asked, "You have great talent and are willing to go the length to achieve goals..."

"Gryffindor, please."

"If you insist. And so polite. Gryffindor it is!." The hat announced it's decision and an ear-splitting cheer went up from the Gryffindors. Trina was attacked by James and Lily with hugs before she slid in next to Sirius, who gave her a one armed hug and kissed the top of her head.

"Welcome to Gryffindor, Turner." Trina grinned.

"Right back at ya, Black."

"What houses do your cousins want to be in?" Lily asked. Trina looked at the sorting stool when she answered.

"They said they didn't care, whatever the hat putt them in. I did ask the hat to putt us all in the same house, but who knows?" They all turned and stared at Trina.

"You did what?!" Sirius gawked at Trina in complete amazement, glancing at James showed he was waring the same expression.

"I asked the hat to putt us all in Gryffindor. Why shouldn't I have? I wanted to be with my family and Friends." James and Sirius looked at each other again and started laughing. Sirius slapped Trina on the back.

"Trust your family to start changing the rules, Jamsie boy!" Lily started waving her hand excitedly in front of there faces.

"Oh! Oh! Shhhhhh! Amy and Lila are up next!" Trina glanced at Lily who was all but bouncing out of her seat. She turned to watch Amy go up first.

"RAVENCLAW!" Everyone around them was either cheering or clapping politely. Silence met there little group. Sirius was the first to break it.

"I guess we're not all going to be in the same house after all. Well at least we're at the same school, Right?" He looked at James who shrugged and went back to watching the sorting ceremony. Lila was sitting on the stool, rather rigidly is you'd asked Trina, and going redder by the second. Trina frowned and continued to study Lila. Seeing this Sirius nudged her.

"Why the frown?"

"I've never known her to be that rigidly uncomfortable when putt on the spot. She usually just... deals." Sirius looked confused.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat shouted and Sirius leaned closer to be heard over the cheering.

"Looks like she's dealing to me." Trina shook her head.

"No, something's wrong." Trina turned to Arthur. "Are we able to go to other tables and talk to them?" Arthur nodded.

"I suppose. Family members in different houses go and talk to one another, but theirs no specific rule."

"Good." She started to get up when Sirius stoped her.

"Wait till the feast starts." Trina scowled.

"No." But she stayed seated. James watched his sister, knowing she wasn't patient. Sure enough she closed her eyes and clasped her hands in her lap. James watched Sirius frown and place his hands over hers. While James was ecstatic that Sirius and Trina were going to be an item, there was much his buddy didn't know about his sister's powers, or what she was doing. James gave Trina a resounding kick under the table making her jump and glare at him.

"What was that?" Lily asked James Surprised. James nodded and continued to watch his sister but Lily didn't give up that easily.

"Why is Trina glaring at you?"James glanced at Lily wondering how much to tell her, after all she had been there when Trina had gotten her wand AND she'd spent the summer at their house. "WELL?!" Lily said impatiently, he sighed and decided to tell.

"She's using her powers to try to talk to Amy and Lila, I just stoped her." Lily frowned.

"Why?"

"Ask her. We.. I don't talk about it." Lily frowned more deeply.

"James that doesn't make any sense. We all know she can do magic without a wand." James gave Lily a hard stare.

"I don't discuss It!" Lily jerked, turned slightly pink and turned away facing front. Dumbledore finished his speech with 'let the feast begin' Lily's eyes widened as the plates filled them selves.

"Trina, James said- " Lily was interrupted by the arrival of both Amy and Lila. Open mouthed Lily turned to James in complete amazement, forgetting the previous squabble.

"Wha - How?!" She asked. James glanced over and shrugged.

"She called them, I don't know how, just that she can." Trina had been listening with half an ear to James and Lily's conversation while talking to Lila and Amy.

"What makes you think something's wrong?" Lila asked.

"I know you. Something's bothering you, making you uncomfortable. Now what's bothering you?" Lila raised a brow.

"Nothing I can't handle, Trina." She started to leave but turned back. "We're in different houses now, Trina,"

"What's that got to do with anything?!"

"Listen. We have to be loyal to out houses now, so we're going to have to stop using our own type of magic and if there's a problem I'll deal with it." Lila watched Trina's expression turn from confused to icy. She sighed. "I felt evil. Some form of evil lingers in the castle. Be on your garde and keep your eyes open."

"Fine. See you at the end of the year." Amy chimed in.

"Trina! You know she didn't mean it that way." Trina shrugged.

"Whatever. Thanks for the warning." Amy opened her mouth to speak but Lila beat her to it.

"I should have known She'd react this way! I should have known you'd never understand! I'll see you later." Lila turned on her heal and left. Amy sighed and shaking her head went back to her table. Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Sis? you okay?" James asked breaking the silence.

"I'm fine. Sick and tired of this crap, but fine. Lets eat." Lily looked at James, James at Sirius and back to Lily. Glancing at Sirius , Lily went back to eating. Remus kept up conversation to which Trina remained stubbornly silent. As the dishes cleared of food and desert appeared James noticed the Raspberry Moose Rice Pudding that was Trina's favourite desert.

"Nice view in fount of ya Sirius." James said.

"Yeah I noticed that." Trina frowned and looked at Lily who shrugged. Sirius reached in front and grabbed what looked like a small raspberry cream pie with a large blob of whipped cream on the top. On the palm of his hand, Sirius offered Trina the mini pudding. Startled she glanced at him.

"A mini pudding for the Lady." Trina and Lily giggled.

"Thanks." Trina took a bite. "Oh my God, it's Raspberry Moose Rice Pudding! I wonder how many of these I can swipe for a midnight snack?" Molly laughed.

"Don't bother, just go down to the kitchen and ask the house elves to bring you up a tray. That way you don't have to try to carry all that messy stuff up the stairs. Besides you don't know the way yet."

"House elves? What are house elves?" Remus asked Trina rolled her eyes.

"Annoying creatures. They look like non-furry Gizmos, like off of 'Gremlins'? They live to please their masters, it get's annoying after a while." Molly nodded.

"Mmm, they can be, but that doesn't give us the right to treat them badly."

"We're not!" James said indignantly.

"Maybe not you personally or your family, but they have been mistreated by the wizarding community."

"Now that you've all been feed and watered, it's time for you to rest your brains till tomorrow. Prefects will you lead the first years to the dormitories, I bid you all a good night and pleasant dreams."


	5. New Beginnings

**- Chapter 5 New Beginnings -**

Without another word students started filing out catting to one another, prefects leading the first years to their house dormitories.

Both Molly and Arthur kept a running dialogue up as they went through the castle pointing different things out. When they reached the Gryffindor common room they stoped at the foot of the stairs and Arthur addressed the group.

"Molly will take the girls up to their rooms and I'll lead the boys up. All your things have already been brought up and you're rooms assigned. If you have any problems feel free to talk to Molly or myself. Now boys if you'll follow me please," With a grin a Sirius, James followed Arthur tossing over his shoulder

"See ya sis! Later Evans!" Lily gaped in surprise while Trina replied dryly,

"Night James. Hey guys?" Sirius turned

"Yea?"

"Check your trunks when you get to your room, check for your clokes."

"What cloke?"

"You'll know when you see it. Make sure James checks too."

"Come on!" Arthur called from the balcony above "You'll have time to talk tomorrow!"

"Sorry Arthur! See you in the morning guys, Night!" Trina turned to see Molly waiting and Lily shaking her head.

"I told the rest to go on up, I wanted a word with you two. I have to make shure everyone's settled in before I can talk, so just make your selves comfortable on one of the sofas by the fire and I'll be right down." Lily and Trina glanced at each other.

"Shure Molly, but what's so important that it has to be discussed now?"

"Just sit your selves down and I'll be back in a jiffy." Molly turned and hurried up the stirs. Shrugging Trina went and sat on one of the chairs by the fire, while Lily knelt in front of it staring into the flames.

"Trina do you remember the first day we met? What you said about you're heritage? About being half demon?" Trina frowned.

"Vaguely. It was after I made the fire ball, right?" Lily nodded.

"Something like that. On the train you said you came from a long line of demons," Trina's frown deepened in annoyance.

"To the point, Lily. I hate this subject." Lily looked over with an apologetic expression.

"I know, I'm sorry, but do you think maybe this 'chat' has something to do with your heritage?" Trina sighed.

"I don't doubt it. But what I don't get is you being asked to stay with me." She'd just finished voicing the question when the porthole door swung open and Processor Mc Gonagall stepped through.

"Oh good, Molly told you to stay down here." Molly chose that moment to reappear

"I'm sorry Professor, I've talked to everyone and we're still one person short." Professor McGongall's lips thinned, before saying crisply,

"Fine! They'll just have to be crowded Then!" Arthur had come down and now frowned.

"It's the same with the boys, Professor."

"WHAT?!!" Arthur glanced at Trina and Lily.

"You might as well speak openly, I'm not stupid you know. It's not like this hasn't happened before." Trina said acidly.

"When I want your comment Miss Turner, I'll ask for it!" McGongall snapped. Shocked Trina gaped and glanced at Lily who laughed.

"Alllrightie then!" Trina said laughing herself

"How do the rooms stand as of now?" McGongall Asked.

"Alana and Alice are the only ones besides Lily." Molly answered looking to Arthur.

"Sirius, Remus and Peter that's it." He answered

"Fine. Take the extra beds out and make the existing ones larger." Turning to Trina and Lily said, "As you have pointed out you know the other girls are refusing to stay with you because of your heritage and the boys are refusing on grounds that your Mr Potter's sister. The names you just heard are the only one's willing to stay with your or Mr Potter. As a result you eight will have full privileges with decorating your rooms. You may do what you please as long as nothing is destroyed."

"I'll take you up to your rooms." Molly said leading the way she continued to chat. "You know you guys got a rare treat having only four people in your room and not to mention being given full privileges to do what you like with it! Well you guys have gotten a rare treat! Hear we are, I'll see you two in the morning! Night!" Lily watched Molly cheerfully walk away, shrugged and reached for the door handle when it opined.

"What are you guys doing? Come on! It's just the two of us! Me and Alice! We have the room all to ourselves, the other girls got totally freaked when they learned it was you we would be sharing with, Trina. Said something about Diagon Ally? What'd you do that has everyone shaking in their boots?" Alana asked while dragging Lily inside.

"Not much, just proved a point to Lily's sister." Alana laughed

"Oh that's all, huh? Lily grinned and Trina shrugged.

"Just a little fire ball, nothing lasting." Alana hooted with laughter. "Oh for crying out loud! It's not like I cursed her!"

"No just scarred the crap out of her!" She turned to Alice. "This is Alice Hornby She's the only one other then me and obviously Lily who would share a room with you." Trina reached out to shake Alice's hand with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Trina if you haven't already figured that out, and that's Lily. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, If I can ask you one back." Trina grinned.

"No prob. Why aren't you scared of me like the other girls?"

"I don't know, you just don't seem scary to me. Actually you're more of a fascination to me. Is it true that you have demonic powers?" Trina raised an eye brow.

"You doubt it? After all you've heard?"

"No not really, I just wanted to have your version of it." Alana snorted.

"What Version?! There's only half a million."

"I want to hear Trina's story. We have all night." Trina laughed.

"And I have no doubt it will take that long, but I'll give you the reader's digest version of it for tonight and I'll give you the details some other night."

"Fair enough. I've been dying to hear this!" Lily said excitedly. She flopped down on her bed, Alice jumped up beside her, Alana sat on their feet, much to their protests and giggles. Trina layed on her stomach on the opposite bed and began where she thought relevant.

"Mom met Dad when he was sent to kill her. I don't need to say he fell for her and was hated by her sisters. Anyway they had an up and down relationship good, bad, purgatory you name it they've been through it. I came in just before she vanquished him for good, by then he was the source of all evil and I had inherited all of their powers." Alana frowned.

"That doesn't make sense. If you were adopted how did you get their powers?"

"Womb Raiding." Lily whispered floored.

"Huh?" Alana said in confusion.

"Womb Raiding." Alice said. "It's when a pregnant woman switches an unborn child to another woman's womb, willingly or unwillingly. I'm surprised you would know about that Lily, being from a muggle family."

"I read about it in one of my books. It's illegal isn't it?"

"Yes, it was deemed to dangerous to the unborn child." Alana took all this in silently before saying anything.

"Trina are you saying that Cole and Phoebe did this 'Womb Raiding' and they knew it was illegal?!"

"Yeah."

"Well why didn't they adopt like normal people?"

"Any child they had would have been to strong magically, they figured that if they got the child form another DNA gean pool they'd be alright. They didn't want me to know my real parents, that was another reason. They also didn't want any rumours in the underworld or an insurrection. Phoebe needed to appear to carry the child. What they didn't factor in was that I'd get the powers anyway. The source of all evil and a double douse of good, kinda just made me normal."

"How do you know you got a double douse of good, if you don't know who your real parents are?" Alice asked frowning.

"Yeah your parents could have been normal people." Lily said and Trina laughed.

"No my parents couldn't have been muggles, it had to be someone familiar with the procedure as they singed a paper for my adoption at the age of ten weeks."

"Do you know anything about your real parents?" Alana asked.

"Just a name, Fox. That's it. Rusty Fox."

"Where are you getting the 'Rusty' from?" Alice asked

"That was my father's last name or so the paper says."

"Do you have access to both papers?"

"Yeah they're in my trunk, why?" Lily gaped in amazement.

"Your brought them with you?! You could get caught with them!" Trina gave Lily a confused look.

"So? What's your point?" Alice was the on who answered.

"Her point being, they if they catch you with those papers and get a hold of them, that would give them reason to send you back to where ever it is you came from." Alice sighed in frustration when Trina still looked blank

"And they'd do this how? It's not like she knows where she's from or can simply snap her fingers and go back there."

"Blood tests. A special blood test tells them all they need to know, time, date, stuff like that, and once they have determined all the facts they can send you back."Lily answered.

"I don't understand, why would they do all that? What would be the point?"

"This isn't your time or place, you don't belong here. That's their reasoning." Alice said.

"But I don't belong there either, I was born and raised in this realm! How stupid!"

"What can we say? They're men!" Alana quipped. Laughter erupted in the small room. They were still laughing as they made there way to their beds.

------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Trina woke to Lily shaking the life out of her.

"Get up! We're going to be late for breakfast!" Trina cracked open an eye.

"Food?" Lily laughed

"Yes food, now get up!" Trina rolled over groaning.

"I'm up, I'm up. I hate mornings!"Ten minuets later Lily was dragging Trina down the stirs to the great hall.

"Isn't it a beautiful day? I wonder what our classes are going to like?"

"Beautiful day?! It's eight o'clock in the morning, Lily! A beautiful day would have started at ten! As for our classes, I just hope the first two are ones I can sleep through!" Entering the great hall Trina made a bee line for the Griffindor table to find Sirius cat napping on the table and James half asleep with Remus chatting beside him.

Sitting next to Sirius, she dropped her head on his back and preceded to back to sleep, until a large flash woke them up. Seriously ticked, both Trina and Sirius half raised themselves to glare at the offending person.

"You two are sooo cute! I'm Amanda Summers, my friends call me 'Buffy'. I'm the official Griffindor news woman, along with my cousin Gabby. Well gotta go!" With that another flash of the camera bulb went off and she bounced away.

"I hate that chick." Trina said darkly

"Dido." Sirius said just as darkly making, a now awake James, burst out laughing along with Alana, while Lily looked on disapprovingly.

"You shouldn't judge people by first impressions! You should get to know them before forming an opinion!"

"Yeah sure, Lils. What ever you say." Trina said yawning and going back to cat napping. Again there sleep was interrupted by Professor McGongall.

"Here are your time tables Mr. Potter, Ms.Turner, Mr. Black, Mr. Pettigrew, Ms. Evans, and Mr. Lupin, If you don't know where your going ask something. You're first class is History of Magic which is on the other side of the school, you six had better get going."

"I can get us there faster so we don't have to leave just yet, just give me the room number." McGongall frowned.

"I don't think it's a wise idea to be using you're abilities just yet, a lot of the student body is still afraid of you. Maybe you should let them get to know you first before you start doing stuff like that." While the Professor had been talking Trina had grabbed some toast and was slowly munching, at the Professor's words she stoped eating and looked up.

"Professor McGongall, respectfully, I've been dealing this my whole life. If I don't start out the way I intend to go on for my time here, I'm not going to be able to use my powers and I'll loose respect for myself. The student body will just have to get used to me using my powers."

"Be careful, Ms. Turner, Students and Faculty alike may not accept that. Have you talked to the Headmaster about your decision?"

"No I haven't. Would you like me to?" McGongall smiled and layed a hand on her shoulder.

"The Headmaster trusts you're judgment and so should I. I will see you six in Transfiguration this afternoon." With that McGongall went after another student, who were posed to fire a spell at some unsuspecting student.

"And how exactly are we going to get to class, Trina?" Lily asked half amused. Trina smiled.

"I'm going to transport us to the classroom. It's called 'Shimmering' just make sure you're connected to me somehow." Trina reached out a hand to each James and Lily. James sighed.

"I don't see why you can't teach me to do this on my own. I know you'd be able to." Trina just smiled as James clasped her hand and extended his hand to Peter.

"Are you sure about this?" Lily asked placing her hand in Trina's and grasping Remus.

"Quite sure, I've been doing it for years. Remus, take Alan's hand. Sirius are you coming or not?" Sirius slipped his arms around Trina's midriff, locking his hands on her stomach.

"Wouldn't dream of missing the ride, Kitten."

"You'd better hang on then, I'm about to show you the meaning of heat flash." Trina said silkily and Lily sputtered,

"THE WHAT?" At the same time Trina shimmered them into the classroom, and into seats. A few girls screamed and almost everyone jumped.

"Call me kitten again and I'll fry you." Trina threw over her shoulder while Lily breathed deeply.

"Oh, wow!" She breathed "That was so weird." James grinned.

"Putts new meaning on the words' hot flash' doesn't it?" Lily turned a disgusted look at James.

"Is that all you ever think about, Potter?" Sirius turned to see Lily stalking to a seat next to Trina, who glanced from Lily to James.

"What?! What da mean' is that all I think about'? What's your problem, Evans?" Trina calmly shook her head at James response.

"What's with me? You-"

"History of Magic has started, Ms. Evans." Lily glared at James before answering

"Sorry Professor."

-----------------------------------------------------

To slowly lunch arrived and everyone was shimmered into the great hall by Trina.

"Dear God! That was boring morning. When are they going to start teaching us something we don't know?" Trina whined, James and Sirius nodded.

"Well not everyone can be as singularity talented as you are, Potter!" Lily sniped. James opined his mouth, but Trina cut him off.

"Then we'll just have to teach you five what we know, wont we? James can take pudgy, Sirius you take Remus and Alana, I'll take Lily and Alice."

"No thanks guys, your on your own. I'll stick with the teachers thanks." Alice said.

"Why? You'll have more free time if you let her teach you. She's a great teacher, honest! She taught me just about all I know about advanced magic." James stated but Alice still refused.

"I'll stick with the professionals, thanks." James and Sirius shrugged.

"You're loss. She taught us both." Sirius said.

"Oh my God! I LOVE her hair!" Alana all but screeched. Trina and Lily giggled following Alana's veiw to a purple haired witch. Sirius glanced over, grinned and shouted.

"Hey, Nimphendora!" The girl stoped dead in her tracks. "Yeah I'm talking to you!"

"Sirius, you have a weird way of making friends, you know that?" Trina said lightly hitting him. Sirius just grinned. The purple haired witch had turned and was glaring at Sirius.

"What did you call me?" Sirius's grin broadened.

"So Nymphendora how are things doing?" Changed your hair again hey Nymphadora?"

"Shut-"

"How's your mom, Nymphadora?" The witch's hair turned bright red as she shuddered and glared at Sirius.

"You're going to pay for that Sirius Black!" with those last words Nymphadora started firing off spells, causing a near riot in the great hall.

"Enclose!" A huge bubble like enclosure contained the witch. Everyone turned to look at Trina, who had her wand pointed at Nymphadora. "You know I draw the line at having my food turned into a rat, it's really unappetizing you know."

"He started it! He called me that...NAME!" Trina glanced at Sirius who was still grinning like a chesha cat.

"I just draw the like at having my food turned into something else, I'll help you get him back. Can we just stop the random spell casting for now? At least till the food's gone?"

"Fine. Let me go." Trina was about to just that when the voice of Professor McGongall thundered from behind.

"You will do no such thing!" Trina turned to the Professor.

"Do what? Let her go? why?" McGongall gave Trina a dark look.

"It's not for you to question me, Ms. Turner. Now I would have a word with you Ms. Tonks. NOW!!" Trina gave Tonks a sympathetic look and released the bubble. Watching McGongall march her down the room she turned to Sirius and stated,

"Sirius you're a dead man. You know that right?"

"I don't see how her firing off spells at me and getting into trouble is my fault." He said calmly while shovelling down meat pies.

"If you believe that, you're going to be in a world of hurt." James laughed.

"I don't see that being a problem." Alana frowned.

"That made no sense. How is that not going to be a problem?"

"Don't ask." Lily advised. Trina nodded

"That's probably good advice. What class do we have next?" Alice answered,

"Flying lessons." A whine of general protest went up at this news.

"Another boring class!" James groaned.

"No kidding." Sirius muttered.

"At least it's something we enjoy doing. All things considered it could be worse." Trina noted

"I'm scared! Flying sounds dangerous." Peter said.

"What a surprise." Trina muttered darkly, while Lily and Alice gushed in excitement.

"Oh flying! I can't wait!" Alice said bobbing up and own.

"You going to give extra lessons on flying, Trina?" Lily asked.

"Nope, that's James's department. We're evenly matched now, but he was the one who taught me...well Sirius and James. You still going to ditch the extra lessons, Alice?"

"Yep. I prefer a professional teaching me, thanks."

"Ok, you're loss." James answered.

"So you keep telling me." Alice remarked dryly.

"James is going to be teaching us?!" Lily asked dismayed.

"What's wrong with that?" Sirius asked slightly affronted on James's behalf.

"Nothing," Lily said hastily. "Why don't we walk down to the field?"

"That sounds like a good idea, Lily." Trina said getting up while James grumbled.

"We wouldn't have to walk if you'd just teach us how to shimmer." Trina sighed in exasperation.

"Why don't you just teach them, Trina?" Alana asked as they walked.

"I don't know if it can be taught, I've always just been able to do it. It's like a birth thing."

"You could try." Sirius grumbled.

"Fine!" Trina said annoyed. "I'll attempt to teach you two how to shimmer! But ONLY you two, till I know if it works or not. I don't want anyone hurt and I have a feeling it's going to take a high degree of advanced magic to learn it ,if it's at all possible."

"YES!" James and Sirius cheered.

"But your learning at your own risk! I'm not going to be held responsible for anything!" She cautioned as they stepped out into the sun, but nether boy was listening and Remus was deep in a conversation with Alana.

"Alright, hurry up everyone! Line up here, and here. Two rows, please." The teacher bellowed and everyone lined up in two rows. "Welcome to your first flying lesson, I'm Madam Hootch. Well what are you waiting for? Step up to the left side of your broom, stick your wright hand out over the broom and say 'UP' and say it with feeling!" Trina smothered a laugh and glancing at Alana said,

"UP!" Alana choked on a laugh.

---------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe you guys got detention already!" Lily said. "What possessed you to say 'down boy' to Madam Hootch??" Trina laughed and the boys grinned.

"I didn't!" She said still laughing. " I said it to James and she just happen to get in the way, and I couldn't stop laughing long enough to explain myself."

"She got int the way?" Alice asked. " How does a teacher get in the way? And of words? You could have defended your self." Trina doubled over laughing. "Or not." Alice glanced at Lily who laughed and shrugged. By the time they had reached the common room Trina had stoped laughing and a argument had once agin broken out between Lily and James.

"Oh for- It's only detention, Evans. Not the end of the world."

"Well maybe to you, but it could seriously damage what little reputation she has!"

"Who cares what people think? They can go to the devil!"

"You stupid git! If she's going to get anywhere in the wizarding world people need to accept her! She has to have a good reputation to counteract her present one!"

"Don't we have anything else to discuss? Besides my life?" Neither heard her.

"Once people get to know her, she'll be fine! Besides she has us and we'll putt in a good word for her."

"Obviously not." Trina muttered to Remus.

"Has it ever crossed your mind, Potter, that our words my not be good enough?!" James looked flabbergasted.

"What do you mean my words not good enough?!" Lily shrieked in outrage.

"You arrogant, pampered, Prince!" James opined his mouth when Remus stepped in.

"If we don't get going, we're going to be late." James and Lily immediately snapped there mouths shut. Alana raised a brow.

"Well that's the end of that."

"I don't think that the end of it, but it certainly silenced it for now." Trina remarked smiling as Alice came flying down the stairs.

"We're going to be late! We've only got two minuets!"

"Keep your knickers on, Alice. We'll make it on time."

"How-? Oh no! I am not doing that again!" Exasperated Trina rolled her eyes.

"Take the stick out of your ass, Alice. This is the fastest way to class."

"Just because you like zapping from class to class doesn't mean the rest of us do! Nor does it mean I have a stick up my ass!" Trina grabbed Alice's arm and shimmered them to their next class, arriving barley in time.

"That was cutting it rather close don't you think, Ms. Turner?"

"We had some issues. That's what made us nearly late." McGongall glanced over at a furious Alice, then back at Trina with a raised brow.

"Take your seat then Ms. Turner." Addressing the whole class she started. "Welcome to transfiguration, for the next few days we will be doing the background of transfiguration. This class deals with some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will be learning at Hogwarts. Mess with it and you wont have the chance to do so again, I will kick you out and that will be the end of it. This is you're one and only warning." The rest of the class was spent taking long elaborate notes. Their next class was Potions. This proved to be more interesting. Professor Slughorn was a very large, very happy man.

"Welcome to first years potions! Today well be making the antidote for puss boils. Take out your scales and books. As a reward for the best potion, at the end of class the winner will receive a small vile of Felix Felicis potion, which you will learn how to make in your sixth year, if your lucky. Now can anyone tell me what Felix Felicis does?"

"It makes you lucky, sir."Lily answered. Slughorn beamed.

"Excellent, Excellent! You'd be?"

"Lily Evans, Professor."

"Well Ms. Evans, you've just earned ten points for Griffindore." Turned he addressed the class. "You have 45 minuets to complete your tasks, go!"Ten minuets later the class looked like misty evening in a forest.

"Hey, kitten, you're the potions Queen, come check this out."Trina who was sitting next to Lily, scowled at Sirius but never the less got up to check out the potion.

"You added too much wolfsbane, James add two pine needles and that should counteract the wolfsbane."

"Thanks, sis." Trina nodded and headed over to check out hoe Alice and Alana were doing.

"You might want to start stirring the potion in the other direction now. That will speed the presses up." Alice glanced up and Trina put up her hands. "That was only a suggestion!"

"She still mad at you?" Lily asked

"Yeah. I don't know why she wont let me help her."

"Mayby she's jealous. You have a lot of magical knowledge."

"Smarts that I'm more than willing to share! In a few months you will out strip the class and so will the rest of the group, but she'll be left behind."

"Theirs nothing you can do about it. You can't force her."

"Time's up! Come on now putt down those wands. Lets see who wins." Slughorn ambled around the room looking, poking or sniffing potions while Lily and Trina continued talking.

"Their must be a way we can convince her. Maybe I could ask Professor McGongall if I can legally give extra lessons to those who want them, she'll come then." Lily gave Trina a sympathetic look.

"Not going to happen, girl. Oh look the Professor is at the boy's potion." Slughorn's face split into a grin.

"Excellent, Work! A perfect potion! Looks like we may have a winner..." He rubbed his hands together. "But let me just check these others..." He walked over to Alana, Alice and Peter's cauldron.

"Well done, well done. Unfortunately adding too much can cause boils to turn a nasty purple colour dying the skin for weeks." James and Sirius grinned evilly.

"That would make an excellent joke." Trina said mildly and Lily grinned.

"Now lets see what we have here. Ah Ms. Evans! You seem to know what your doing, lets see how you did." Slughorn all but stuck his nose in the cauldron before he sniffed it, stirred it and finally dropping a bit on the floor. Lily glanced at Trina who was looking at Slughorn as if he had gone mad. Turning she looked at Lily with a raised brow, then looked at the floor witch was turning green.

"Huh." Slughorn grunted and making his way back over to James and Sirius potion did the same.

"This is ridiculous." Lily muttered and Trina grunted in agreement. Suddenly he beamed announcing,

"A verdict."

"Bout time." Trina said peevishly.

"Now, Now." Trina rolled her eyes. " I have thoroughly tested both potions and have concluded we have a Tie! I couldn't have done better! Congratulations!"


End file.
